Marcas do Coração
by Karen13
Summary: Após o fim do seu namoro com Gina, Harry reflete sobre a separação e seus próprios sentimentos. Songfic pertencente à fic Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras, com a música Hole in my soul, do Aerosmith.


N/A: Essa song faz parte da fic "Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras", e Harry narra seus próprios sentimentos a respeito de Gina após sua separação. Música: Hole In My Soul, Aerosmith

__

Para minha irmã, que me ensinou a gostar de Aerosmith

Marcas do coração

É incrível como me sinto relaxado apenas ouvindo o som das ondas quebrando na praia. Nunca pensei que pudesse gostar tanto do mar. É graças ao som dele que tenho conseguido não me lembrar de tudo que deprime.

O sol já está começando a avermelhar. Gosto de ver o pôr do sol todos os dias, desde que cheguei aqui. Às vezes, quando acordo cedo, também consigo ver o nascer, mas isso é só às vezes.

A rede balança calmamente, enquanto eu apoio meu pé direito no chão e, com a ponta dos dedos, movimento a rede suavemente. Em cima de mim, há um livro aberto. Posso até escutar o que diriam meus dois melhores amigos se soubessem que eu estou adquirindo o hábito de ler.

__

"Isso é maravilhoso, Harry!", posso imaginar a voz animada de Hermione. _"Ler é um ótimo hábito. Se você quiser, eu posso te emprestar alguns livros muito bons que eu tenho em casa, como blá, blá, blá..."_

"Você está lendo?", Rony perguntaria indignado. _"A convivência com Hermione está te fazendo mal... muito mal... Você não era assim quando eu te conheci, Harry. Olha, se você quiser, eu posso te emprestar uns gibis ótimos para você acabar com esse seu novo hábito terrível!"_

Eles realmente são duas pessoas extremamente engraçadas, se eu parar para pensar. Meus lábios formam um sorriso divertido só de ficar imaginando o que eles diriam. Mas não sei se Hermione aprovaria minha leitura, de qualquer maneira. Sirius acabou comprando livros bem diferentes do gosto dela para que eu lesse. Na minha estante, há somente títulos de mistério, suspense e romances policiais. Sirius acabou comprando, na maioria, livros trouxas, e ele não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Acho os livros bruxos um tanto monótonos; por viverem em um mundo mágico, os bruxos não tem tanta imaginação quanto os trouxas.

O sol se pôs, e Sirius ainda não voltou. Ele saiu para comprar comida e, quando voltar, eu e ele faremos o jantar, como todos os dias. É claro que a comida é péssima, mas até que é divertido. E o meu estômago está adquirindo uma estupenda proteção contra comida ruim. Talvez, quando eu voltar a Hogwarts, possa até experimentar a comida de Hagrid sem ficar com dor de barriga depois disso.

No começo, eu me sentia um tanto solitário quando Sirius saía e a casa ficava silenciosa como agora. Mas acabei me acostumando e até gostando disso. Apenas pego um livro e começo a lê-lo ouvindo o som do mar. Ou então ligo o rádio. E quando estou ouvindo a melhor música, Sirius entra gritando e rindo no meu quarto. É bem engraçado.

O meu quarto é um dos lugares que eu mais gosto nessa casa (e é bem difícil escolher o canto mais agradável dessa casa). Gosto de, como estou fazendo agora, entrar nele, abrir as cortinas da sacada e sentir a brisa marinha bater no meu rosto. Depois, eu jogo o livro que estou lendo no momento sobre a cama e ligo o rádio. Geralmente uma estação trouxa (apesar de Sirius preferir as estações bruxas, eu coloco nas trouxas só para irritá-lo). E então, eu deito na cama, apenas ouvindo a música e refletindo.

__

I'm down a one way street

(Eu estou descendo por uma rua de mão única)  
With a one night stand

(Com uma única parada noturna)

With a one track mind 

(Com uma única trajetória na mente)  
Out in no man's land

(Fora da terra dos homens)

E é nesses momentos que eu começo a pensar em tudo que aconteceu. No que sou... Começo a pensar nas coisas que Dumbledore me disse, e em tudo que acontece comigo. E às vezes penso que as dores que eu sinto são apenas uma punição... por eu ser quem sou, ter o sangue que tenho. E fico imaginando se tenho culpa por isso.

No início, quando soube, a minha primeira reação foi achar que ter _esse _sangue é uma maldição. Com o passar do tempo, entendi que não. Eu não tenho o sangue _dele._ Eu tenho o sangue da minha _mãe, _e é isso que realmente importa. Eu tenho orgulho de ter o sangue _dela_, e não _dele._

__

[The punishment sometimes don't seem to fit the crime]

[(O castigo às vezes parece não se ajustar ao crime)]

E às vezes, também... por mais que eu não queira... eu penso em outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que eu não queria pensar, porque ela me machucou muito. Uma pessoa que eu acho que não merece que eu pense nela. Gina.

Mas ela me obriga a pensar. Duas semanas atrás, ela me mandou uma carta. Quando vi Pichitinho pousar sobre o parapeito da varanda, logo pensei que fosse Rony para me contar as novidades. Mas fiquei irado quando não vi a letra garranchosa dele e, em seu lugar, uma letra caprichada que eu conhecia muito bem.

Por dois dias, a carta ficou guardada em um lugar bastante inusitado: dentro do liquidificador, que Sirius ainda não aprendeu para o quê serve. Na verdade, eu não sei porque ele quis comprar coisas trouxas para casa. Primeiro, ele não sabe cozinhar. Segundo, ele não sabe mexer com essas coisas. Acho que ele comprou para que eu me sentisse mais à vontade (já que sempre vivi com os trouxas). Mas de qualquer maneira, em casa de trouxas, o bife não se vira sozinho na frigideira, e aqui, na nossa casa, isso acontece. O ruim é que, na maioria das vezes, o bife cai no chão. Até eu sei cozinhar melhor que Sirius, e isso é realmente lamentável.

Mas a quantidade de comida que o Sirius estraga não é o que importa no momento. O que importa é aquela bendita carta que ela me mandou. E as lembranças que ela me trouxe.

__

Yeah there's a hole in my soul

(Sim, há um buraco na minha alma)

Eu resolvi, no final das contas, abrir a carta. E não fiquei nada feliz com o que ela dizia. Gina realmente deve estar bastante confusa para escrever algo como aquilo. No começo, ela parecia a velha Gina: delicada, até meiga (e eu não sei se isso me irritou ainda mais). Dizia que não queria velhas mágoas entre nós, e que eu não precisava deixar de visitar a Toca só porque ela estava lá. Achei esquisito e um pouco idiota. Sinceramente, eu não teria coragem de escrever aquelas palavras.

Depois, mais para o final da carta, ela começou a mudar. Disse que eu estava sendo bobo e infantil. Que eu não precisava me comportar daquele jeito só porque as coisas não tinham saído como eu queria. Ah, o mimado era eu no final das contas, hein? 

Só sei que eu fiquei com muita raiva depois que li aquilo.

__

But one thing I've learned 

(Mas uma coisa que eu aprendi)  
For every love letter written 

(É que para cada carta de amor escrita)  
There's another one burned

(Há uma outra queimada)

Bem, o que eu fiz com aquela carta? Coitada, teve o mesmo fim que aquelas que eu guardava na minha caixa. Rasguei e queimei. Ué, não foi a própria Gina que me disse que era isso que as pessoas faziam quando relacionamentos acabavam? 

__

[So you tell me how it's gonna be this time]

[(Resta a você escolher qual delas será agora)]

Comecei a organizar meus sentimentos depois daquela discussão que tivemos. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse para ela que não queria mais, que realmente tinha acabado. Além do meu orgulho não ter permitido aceitar aquela proposta dela, eu também não queria.

Eu sabia que não seria a mesma coisa. Que haveria, ainda, mágoa entre nós. Que nossos beijos já não seriam tão carinhosos como antes. E é melhor não começar algo que está errado. Para não sentir, é melhor nem tentar. E algo que sei é que, se recomeçássemos, não sentiríamos. Não somos mais os mesmos.

__

Is it over 

(Acabou?)  
Is it over

(Acabou?)   
'Cause I'm blowin' out the flame

(Porque eu estou queimando fora da chama)

O que Gina fez para mim é difícil de entender... difícil de esquecer e passar por cima, sem ressentimentos. As palavras que ela me disse ainda me machucam se eu me forçar a lembrar delas. É penoso saber que alguém não o ama... se você ainda acha que a ama. E naquela época, eu achava que a amava. Agora não sei mais. Na verdade, não sei de mais nada. 

E ela voltou, achando que tudo seria fácil. É isso que mais me enerva. Não é fácil. Ela sequer tentou se colocar no meu lugar, tentar entender o que estava sentindo. Não, ela só viu o seu lado. Ok, eu também sou bastante egoísta às vezes, mas Gina conseguiu me superar e ganhar a medalha de ouro se estivéssemos competindo.

__

Take a walk outside your mind 

(Dê um passeio fora da sua cabeça)  
Tell me how it feels to be

(Diga-me como você se sente)  
The one who turns the knife inside of me

(Sabendo que foi a única que enfiou uma faca dentro de mim)

É como se eu estivesse vazio agora. Uma casca oca. Não sei quando conseguirei amar (ou seja lá o que sentisse) alguém novamente. Tantas coisas eu vi e tantas coisas eu sei, que agora não tenho certeza se estou realmente vivendo ou vendo minha vida passar na frente dos meus olhos. Porque, certas coisas, eu não sinto. Apenas há um nada, sim, um nada, e agora eu entendo que significa essa pequena palavra, dentro de mim.

__

Take a look and you will find there's nothing there girl 

(Dê uma olhada e você verá que não há mais nada lá, garota)  
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause

(Sim, eu juro, eu estou te contando isso, garota, sim, porque)

There's a hole in my soul that's been killing me forever

(Há um buraco em minha alma que está me matando para sempre)

Agora eu estou deitado na minha cama, os braços e pernas abertos. O vento suave sussurra, agitando as cortinas, e eu estou encarando o teto. A música penetra nos meus ouvidos, e ela parece dizer mais coisas para mim do que eu mesmo conseguiria dizer.

Fico imaginando em quando vou sentir novamente. Apagar, pelo menos um pouco, minhas lembranças ruins e tentar escrever um capítulo novo, sem ficar preso à tudo que está no passado. Talvez tentar cumprir a promessa que fiz à minha mãe de ser feliz. 

No entanto, eu ainda estou vazio, e é como se o meu coração fosse um terreno infértil, um lugar onde nada pode crescer no momento, a menos que seja cuidado e irrigado com muito cuidado. E eu não estou tentando cuidar dele. Estou permitindo, sem perceber, que o buraco dentro de mim se estenda e amplie, e tudo dentro dele seja apenas um imenso vazio.

__

It's a place where a garden never grows   
(É um lugar onde um jardim jamais crescerá)

There's a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better

(Há um buraco em minha alma, sim, eu deveria saber melhor do que ninguém)  
'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose

(Porque o seu amor é como o espinho sem a rosa)

E é estranho como isso às vezes me incomoda tanto que eu acho que vou sufocar e, na maioria das vezes, passa desapercebido por mim. É como se eu estivesse me acostumando a ser assim. Talvez isso seja apenas mais uma fase da minha mudança.

Certa vez, Hermione me disse para que eu tentasse não ser uma pessoa amargurada. Mas é impossível. É o que eu estou me transformando.

Às vezes, pego-me a observar Sirius, e vejo que ele também passou por coisas parecidas com as minhas. E ele também é, de certa forma, amargurado. E mesmo que ele não me diga isso em palavras, eu sinto que é assim.

Uma coisa que aprendi com ele, ainda que ele não tenha me ensinado diretamente, é que mesmo assim, mesmo estando magoado, ele não desaprendeu a sorrir. E é incrível como isso parece lhe fazer bem. Talvez eu siga o exemplo dele. Se eu aprender a lição.

__

I'm as dry as a seven year drought 

(Eu estou seco como sete anos de seca)

I got dust for tears

(Eu tenho poeira nos meus olhos ao invés de lágrimas)

And I'm all tapped out 

(E eu estou juntando tudo isso)  
[Sometimes I feel broke and can't get fixed]

[(Às vezes eu me sinto partido e não consigo juntar as peças)]

Quando lembro dos meus beijos com Gina, é como se o vazio aumentasse. É estranho, mas parece que eles só significaram algo naquela época. Agora, eles apenas me fazem lembrar do fim, de como eu me senti enganado e machucado. 

Não sei dizer se sinto saudade ou não deles, ou daqueles momentos. Foram momentos bons que se foram. Não voltariam mais nem que eu tentasse novamente. Sei que agora as coisas seriam outras, e o sentimento também não seria o mesmo. É como uma peça de vidro; se ela se quebra, mesmo que se tente juntá-la, nunca mais será a mesma coisa. Até mesmo se usar magia. Ainda assim se saberá que ela já se partiu. E, com sentimentos, não é possível usar magia.

Sentimentos já são um tipo de magia, e uma magia delicada demais. Poucos são os que sabem lidar com isso.

__

I know there's been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed 

(Eu sei que há sapatos de todos os tipos debaixo de sua cama)  
Now I sleep with my boots on but you're still in my head 

(Agora eu durmo com minhas botas, mas você não sai da minha cabeça)  
[And something tells me this time I'm down to my last licks]

[(E alguma coisa me diz que dessa vez foram meus últimos beijos)]

Não posso dizer, ou sequer imaginar, o que vai acontecer. Talvez as coisas mudem, e eu possa voltar a sentir. Não sei se por Gina, ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas sinceramente espero que esse eu consiga preencher esse vazio.

Talvez eu mude mais. Talvez eu me redescubra. Mas enquanto isso, sei que pelo menos agora, eu ainda estou seco, e que o melhor é deixar que um dia, a água me molhe, e eu possa sentir novamente. 

__

'Cause if it's over 

(Porque se acabou)  
Then it's over 

(Então acabou)  
And it's driving me insane

(E isso está me deixando louco)

- HARRY! – a voz de Sirius grita de lá da sala. – DESCE QUE EU NÃO VOU FAZER O JANTAR SOZINHO!

É, parece que ele chegou antes da música terminar novamente. 

__

There's a hole in my soul Yeah, I should have known better 

(Há um buraco em minha alma, sim, eu deveria saber melhor do que ninguém)  
'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose

(Porque o seu amor é como o espinho sem a rosa)

E eu desligo o rádio.

__

Is it over 

(Acabou?)  
Yeah it's over

(Sim, acabou)

FIM


End file.
